Stay
by MystiKoorime
Summary: "Hey, Hiei," Botan said, amethyst eyes twinkling as she took a stand. Pink lips slanted into a playful smirk, she held out her hand and propositioned the fire-demon with the very same offer that sealed their fate months ago. "Your room or mine?" - Botan's prequel to What's Love Got To Do With It.


Dedicated to the lovely and extraordinary Line Sagittarius.

* * *

Their relationship started out in the most surprising and unexpected of ways.

It was the final night of the Second Demon World Tournament. Enki was holding his victory party and everyone was having a good time. Too good of a time, if you asked Botan. Koenma was more than a little tipsy and had hit on most of the announcer girls. Yusuke was off with Jin, no doubt destroying property and giving poor Enki gray hair. Kurama had ducked out early, but Yomi and many members of his camp were still around. Hiei was nowhere to be found, but Mukuro was there, as cool and intimidating as always. There was an air of excitement that had captured everyone beneath the glittering lights of the hotel's main hall, but the ferry-girl found herself slipping outside for a bit of fresh air and solitude. She took a moment to thank the stars that all her boys were safe and sound and in one piece, when she felt a familiar presence approach.

She smiled knowingly, looking out into the darkness.

"Hello, Hiei."

The fire-demon stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a casual pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Both his and Yukina's hiruiseki stones rested proudly against his chest, the white of his shirt making them all the more brilliant. He looked quite nice in white, like a dashing prince with a bad attitude and a brash personality.

His crimson eyes fixed on hers from across the way, features set into their usual look of indifference.

"What are you doing out here alone, woman?" he questioned, always one to cut to the chase.

She blinked, eyes wide as she pointed at herself a little dumbly. She was wholly surprised that he had bothered to acknowledge her at all, let alone wonder why she was by herself. She tilted her head at him in confusion. There was no telltale flush on his face or slur to his words, so he couldn't have been drunk. Still, his behavior was peculiar.

"Who else would I be talking to, ferry-girl?" he countered, his voice lacking any of the biting edge that was usually reserved for her.

"Oh... I... uh... I just wanted some fresh air, is all," she answered, still shell shocked that he was even interested in such a minor detail like that. "What about you?"

Sharp eyes roved over for a moment, nearly impossible to read under the cover of night. She could have very well imagined it, but he almost appeared contemplative, a glimpse of something buried beneath his features, before it vanished and he shook his head.

"It's none of your concern," he dismissed, turning his head to the side as he averted his gaze.

"Well, sure it is! As your friend, it's my duty to help you when you're in a pinch," she insisted, taking a step closer. The fire-demon had grown a few inches taller over the years and his added height only served to make his presence more intimidating than necessary. Strangely enough, though, under the full moon and dark sky, completely separated from everyone else, she didn't feel anything close to fear. "So, what do you say?"

"I doubt you could be of any use here," he declined once more.

"Now that's a little insulting..." she huffed, puffing her cheeks out in offense as she folded her arms over her chest.

Hiei afforded her a slight roll of his eyes.

"...You don't even know what I want, woman."

"I would if you open up your cryptic little mouth and tell me," she countered, growing tired of his evasiveness.

A flash of something nearly predatory crossed his red eyes as he smirked at her.

"That curiosity of yours could get you into trouble, ferry-girl."

She gulped, feeling like cornered prey all of a sudden. Her instincts kicked in as they registered something akin to danger in the air, but she pushed it aside. Hiei wouldn't hurt her. She knew that. Even if every cell in her body was telling her to turn tail and run, she stood her ground.

"It would be easier to show you," he continued suddenly, voice cutting into the dead silence of night and doing strange things to her heart.

Botan nodded.

"Alright, then. Show me."

"Hn. If you insist."

Botan did not even have any time to react - Hiei had moved faster than her eyes could track - and the next thing she knew, his lips were brushed against hers. It was shocking and frightening and thrilling all at once and she froze in his hold. He smelled oaky and tasted like the cinnamon whisky he was so fond of. The fire-demon kissed like he fought, without reservation and without holding back. His hands gripped her waist and it was all she could do to bunch her hands in the fabric of his shirt to ground herself. The heat emanating from his body, the imprint of his hands searing through the layers of her kimono and the pressure of his mouth moving on hers was a sensory overload. Hiei must have sensed that she was out of her depth, because he eased up on his attack. He pulled back a bit, lips pressing against hers softer and slower. It was easier to match his rhythm and before she knew it, she began chasing after his lips with her own. His hands had begun to wander up and down her sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin. Just as she was starting to get the hang of it, just as she was beginning to want more, he pulled away.

"I've had enough of this place," he announced, voice rough and husky and tinged with desire. "Are you coming or not?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if you want to spend the night with me," he clarified.

Pale cheeks flushed pink in the moonlight as Botan looked around her. Thankfully, they were fairly hidden and no one had heard Hiei's indecent proposal.

"Well?" he pressed, pulling her attention back to him.

"I-I couldn't possibly," she stuttered out. Her brain was short-circuiting at the thought. "You don't even like me, Hiei!"

"I like you well enough right now," he replied evenly.

"You do?"

"You're much more tolerable when you're too preoccupied to speak."

Was he teasing her? As if reading her thoughts, a smirk grew in the corner of his mouth and Botan frowned.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, especially considering the fact that you're trying to woo me!" she pointed out.

Hiei's expression fell, carmine eyes devoid of their mischievous glint as they rested on her.

"I'm not attempting to court you, woman. I just want a good fuck."

Botan's eyes widened, mouth falling open in shock at his crassness.

"What do you say, ferry-girl?" he pressed.

She snapped her jaw shut, shaking her head. There was no way she could go along with whatever debauched plans the fire-demon had for her. It was wrong and immoral and so unlike her.

"I can't," she replied, though the words did not sound all that convincing to her ears.

"Fine," he relented, pushing his hands into his pockets.

There wasn't a single trace of anger or disappointment in his features and Botan could not help but feel a bit discontented at that. Her lips were still tingling, skin still scorched by the touch of his hands and, yet, he seemed completely unaffected by it all. She pouted. That was her first kiss, too. She had always imagined it would be different, sweeter and more romantic, but the way Hiei kissed her lit a fire within her. It ignited a spark of feelings within her that she never knew she possessed. As he turned his back to her, she realized that she did not want him to leave. Not without her.

The ferry-girl moved on autopilot, taking a single step towards the fire-demon.

"Wait..." she called out hesitantly.

Hiei halted in his tracks, his form strong and imposing as he turned to view her once more. Those crimson eyes were set on her knowingly, as if he expected this all along. She had no idea how he could be so straightforward and calm about all of this while her heart was beating against her chest like a jackhammer.

"What is it?" he prompted.

"I've never..." she trailed off. "You know..."

The corner of his mouth shifted upwards, the hint of a smirk reminiscent of the won he wore at the end of a victorious battle.

"I can be gentle, if that's what you need."

Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, spreading outwards as Hiei's gaze rested on her intently. It compelled her to agree, pushed her to move forward and before she knew it, they were in his sparsely furnished room deep within Mukuro's fortress.

He kept the lights off, nothing but the moonlight filtering through his windows as he kicked off his shoes. Botan followed suit, but did not have much time to take in the sights as the fire-demon was upon her again.

Hiei - the unpredictable and often stoic member of the team, the very one who used to give her nightmares, the one who had hardly paid her any mind - was kissing her senseless while peeling off each layer of clothing like a man on a mission. She did not want to dwell too much on it, though, in fear of overthinking and ruining the moment. She felt good; this felt right, and that was more than enough for her.

He pulled away once she was down to her undergarments: a modest pair of cotton white panties and a matching bra. It wasn't sexy by any stretch of the imagination, but Hiei didn't seem to mind. He smirked at her and her heart thumped in her chest. He wore that same cocky look he did when he was in the ring, but in the seclusion of his room with his intentions laid out before her, she couldn't help but appreciate the view in a new and all consuming light. His eyes were trained on her bared form, too, and she hesitated.

Botan had never been particularly self-conscious, but the way Hiei was memorizing the lines of her body made her want to shirk away and cover up. Fortunately for the both of them, Hiei never gave her the opportunity to do anything of the sort. His hands were on her again, lips meeting hers in a hot and insistent dance that she was finally beginning to learn the steps to. Somewhere along the way, Botan's arms encircled the fire-demon in an embrace that destroyed the last bit of distance between them. His muscles were sturdy and strong against her hands as they roamed up and down his back and across his shoulders. She teased the skin at the nape of his neck, twisting her fingers through the ends of his dark hair. A low growl escaped from his parted lips and sent a shiver down her spine. She wanted to hear that sound again; she wanted to feel more of him, but his pesky shirt was in the way.

She continued to kiss him while tugging at the fabric of his white shirt, hiking it up and letting him know her intentions. Hiei pulled away briefly to remove the garment and toss it into the heap of her clothing pile on the floor with an impatient air. It made her smile, knowing that he wanted this just as much as she did. With that thought spurring her on, Botan wasted no time picking up where she left off, hands on his heated skin and lips moving fervently against his.

"You're more eager than I thought you would be, ferry-girl," he mentioned in the breaths between their kiss.

"It's Botan," she corrected.

He raised a dark brow in confusion.

"What?"

"If we're going to do… _this_ … then you should at least call me by my name."

"Fine," he agreed as he pressed his lips against the column of her neck. "Botan."

His teeth grazed her skin, the pressure sharp and sinfully good and she couldn't bite back the moan that made its way out of her mouth. She could feel him smirk against her as he continued to nip and suck at her neck, apparently pleased with himself. She arched into him and his skin was so warm against hers, making her entire body go weak. Never in a million years did she think she would ever be this close to Hiei, let alone this intimate. But now that she had experienced this thrill, she did not want to part from it. He was dangerous and unpredictable and unreadable, but here, in this moment, her heart beat in tune with his. Rough and calloused hands touched her gently, sliding over skin that had never been bared to anyone else before. Their mouths slotted together in a feverish battle of lips and tongues and, before she knew it, Hiei backed her up against the edge of the bed.

They continued to exchange kisses after tumbling onto the mattress and repositioning themselves towards the pillows. Somewhere along the way her ponytail had come undone, blue tendrils fanned out behind her and spilling over her shoulders. She moved to push her hair out of the way, but Hiei shook his head.

"It's fine," he said as he hovered over her on his hands and knees. "Leave it be."

The moonlight played in his eyes, making them glow an alluring shade of red as he lowered his mouth to meet hers in another searing kiss. Botan sighed into his touch, lacing her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. It was thicker than she imagined and not nearly as coarse as she expected it to be. Hiei appeared to enjoy her ministrations, his kisses becoming less controlled and more ardent as he lowered most of his weight onto her in an attempt to get closer. She reacted on instinct, wrapping her legs around his hips and keeping her upper body flush against his. The fire-demon pulled away to kiss down her jawline and find his way back to her neck. His hands began to roam up and down the sides of her torso and thighs, leaving a trail of pleasure in its wake and heating her up from the inside out. She had never experienced this desperate pull before; this need to consume the raw energy that emanated from another, the ache of true desire.

He sucked on a particular sensitive spot where her neck and collarbone met and Botan was set on fire. She ground up into him, moving on pure instinct and need. The feeling was electric and so much better than anything she could have imagined. Hiei cursed under his breath - low and guttural as his lips stilled against her skin - and then he ceased all movement completely.

Botan's heart froze along with him, limbs turning to lead as she released him and stared up at the immobile fire-demon.

"Hiei?" she questioned cautiously.

"Fuck," he cursed, before rolling off of her entirely and flopping down beside her.

Shame coursed through the ferry-girl, hot and heavy and red on her cheeks. She swallowed thickly, her voice weak and uncertain as she sat up to view him properly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he grunted out, voice coarse as he looked away.

"Then why-"

"I didn't think this through, ferry-girl," he gritted angrily as he sat up and glared at nothing in particular. "And, apparently, neither did you."

Botan shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Surely your princely little leader will have an issue with this. And I know for a fact that Mukuro won't be pleased, either."

Botan frowned, wrapping her arms around herself as she glanced down at the white sheets beneath her.

"I've never been the type to care about the rules," he continued, crimson eyes resting on hers with an understanding she never knew he possessed. "But I know that you do."

Hiei was usually so impulsive and rash, but he had actually stopped to consider their situation and its subsequent consequences. He did that for her. It was a sobering thought, to say the least, and Botan figured she owed it to the both of them to do the same. Lord Koenma certainly wouldn't approve at all, her fellow ferry-girls wouldn't understand and her friends in the human world would caution against it. This was crazy - she knew that - and yet, she did not care. Her head was fuzzy with heady desire, her skin still held the remnants of his touch and her body craved his. There was something about Hiei that had always drawn her in and now that she had gotten this close, she did not want to pull away.

"I want this," she said.

Hiei was silent, features hard to read and Botan felt compelled to fill in the silence.

"But only if you still do, of course," she amended hurriedly, twisting her hands in her lap. "It's fine if you've changed your mind. I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to-"

Hiei let out a sound that was too dark and too dry to be classified as a laugh as his gaze fell to his pants. The dark material was tight and strained around his growing erection.

"I want you," he said, not a single trace of uncertainty in his words. "That much is obvious."

Her eyes went wide, blue brows rising past her bangs as she blushed deeply.

"Oh my," she said, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. From what she could see, the fire-demon was certainly well endowed. It was no wonder why he was always so cocky and arrogant all the time.

"You're certain," he stated evenly. His voice snapped her back to reality and she lifted her gaze to meet his. "I don't want you crying and lamenting over this in the morning."

She smiled.

"I'm sure," she confirmed with a nod. "And I appreciate you trying to consider my feelings. It was very kind of you."

For the first time since their affair began, Hiei looked unsure. Sharp eyes rounded slightly, gaze off to the side as he grumbled, "Don't confuse it. I'm only making sure you understand exactly what this is."

Even so, the sentiment was sweet, sweeter than she would have expected from him. Botan's smile extended as she took his face in her hands and guided his lips back to hers. The kiss was soft and sensual in nature as Hiei yielded to her pace, giving into her push and pull and allowing her to set the mood. Feeling a little emboldened, she pushed him back against the headboard and perched on his lap, never once parting from his lips.

She was a little more than surprised that he allowed her to take control, but as he kept to her pace, she was starting to realize that there was a lot about him that she did not know. She continued to kiss him sweetly, memorizing the way their lips slotted together and the quiet sighs that escaped from his parted mouth. His body was so warm and firm against hers; his scent intoxicating. She could lose herself in this feeling if she wasn't careful.

"Touch me," he urged, his voice rough with desire.

Though Botan was new to all of this, she wanted to make him feel good. She brought her hands up to his shoulders, feeling his muscles expand and contract beneath her fingers. Then she let her hands trail down, lower and lower, over plains of muscle and tanned skin. Hiei's eyes were clouded over with want as they watched her memorize his body. He was so strong and powerful and yet he had willingly given her all control. She was wholly unprepared and inexperienced, but she was eager to learn. Her eyes widened when her fingertips grazed over the waist of his pants and she realized just how out of her depth she really was. She bit her bottom lip worriedly, her inexperience would surely ruin the mood.

"Just touch me, Botan," he said again. "I don't care how."

There was an impatient edge to his tone, but his words sounded more like a request. Hiei did not ask for anything, not so directly, so he must have really wanted this. The thought was empowering and she reached forward, palming his length through the material of his pants. He let out a low groan and Botan's heart sped up. She wanted to make him feel good, the way he had done for her, so she did it again. This time, Hiei's hips rolled upwards to meet her hand. It was enthralling - having this much power over a being as strong as him - and she didn't want to stop.

His pants had become increasingly tight, though, and she was sure it couldn't be comfortable. He moved to undo his first belt and Botan stopped him.

"Let me," she said.

He relented.

She began to unbuckle his first belt, wondering why in the three worlds he needed more than one, before making quick work of the second and throwing it to the floor. She realized that she would have to get off of him entirely in order to remove his pants, but before she could even move a muscle, her communication mirror beeped. Glancing around, her eyes widened as a blast of energy shot out from Hiei's palm and the high-pitched sound ceased.

"Hiei!" she admonished. She climbed off of him to look over the side of the bed and spotted the scorched remnants of the device atop of her shredded kimono. "You can't just-"

"No distractions," Hiei said. And he was suddenly in her space again, lips ghosting over hers tantalizingly as his hand found its way through her hair. "The Spirit World can survive one night without you."

His thumbs were rubbing comforting circles into her sides as he held her against him and when he lowered his mouth to brush against hers, Botan could not find it within herself to disagree with the very sturdy and persuasive case Hiei was building. She did not want to think, she did not want to deliberate, for the first time in her life, she just wanted Hiei. She brought her hands up to rest on his chest, pushing him lightly so that they could continue where they left off, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hiei?"

"We have all night for that, ferry-girl," he said, taking control once more. "This is your first time. Might as well make it one to remember."

She found her back against the mattress once more with Hiei's weight on top of her. This time, he began to touch and kiss deliberately slower and she savored each moment. He moved lower, past the valley of her breasts and down the flat plane of her stomach. When he reached her underwear, she whimpered. It was too much and not enough at all.

"Hiei," she moaned.

He smirked at her and almost wicked glint housed in deep red eyes.

And then he began to do the things that Botan would never forget.

His rough hands were gentle and skilled as they touched her. His lips and tongue worked as deftly as his fingers did. He held her like she was precious and touched her as if she was all he ever wanted.

His promise to be gentle was upheld, but eventually gentle wasn't enough. Botan wanted more. And Hiei was willing to oblige. The intensity in his movements was almost more than she could handle. He took her on a journey that night - one she would never forget. The sounds of his pleasure, the look on his face. The words he said to her. It swept her all away and she thought she might just lose herself. But Hiei was there - through it all - and he had carried her through.

When it was over, she was breathless and her heart was racing, thumping loudly in her chest. Hiei lay beside her and the reality of what had just occurred was setting in. She pulled the covers over her naked form as she tried to collect her thoughts. There was no telling how late or early it was, but Koenma would surely be looking for her.

"I should probably go..." she stated.

"You and I both know you don't have the energy to make it back to the Spirit World."

Botan hesitated. He was right.

"Stay the night," he said.

It wasn't a request or an order, but it was more than she had expected of him.

"I..."

"Don't overthink it. There's no point in that."

"Are you sure?" she asked, turning her gaze to him.

His eyes were already closed, features smoothened out and expression calm.

"This bed is big enough for the both of us," he reasoned.

Botan froze. She was more than a little shocked that he would even bother with extending their time together, but she was tired and she really didn't feel like being alone right now, so she nodded and settled in beside him. His eyes were closed as his breathing evened out, the picture of comfort and tranquility. If he didn't mind sharing the bed, then neither did she. The ferry-girl shuffled a little closer towards him, careful not to disturb the fire-demon as she attempted to siphon some of his body heat. Now that the haze of lust had died down and she wasn't working on overdrive, she realized just how cool Hiei kept his room. He probably didn't notice it, due to his nature, but she certainly did. Botan suppressed a shiver as she attempted to curl in on herself.

As if sensing her discomfort, Hiei's arm draped around her and pulled her against him. It did not seem to be a conscious thought on his part - for all intents and purposes, he appeared to still be asleep - but she appreciated it nonetheless. She let out a deep breath, relaxing into his hold and allowing his warmth lull her to sleep.

* * *

Weeks had passed since that unforgettable night and all Botan could think about was Hiei. Those piercing red eyes filled with desire, the feel of his strong and sturdy body against hers, the sound of his voice when she touched him.

She shook her head, ponytail whipping back and forth with the force of her actions. She needed to stop indulging such unbecoming thoughts. Hiei wasn't just some sort of means to an end. He was an ally. A _friend_. With deft fingers. And a naughty mouth. And skillful hips...

Botan hid her face in her hands, feeling her cheeks heat up at the thought of those vivid memories.

"What is wrong with me?" she mumbled hopelessly.

"Talking to yourself, ferry-girl?"

She pulled her hands away and nearly jumped at the sight of the raven-haired man. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the opposite wall.

"Hiei!"

His posture gave off an air of an air of indifference, but she recognized that playful look lighting his eyes slanting his mouth.

"D-did you have business in the Spirit World today?" she asked, fiddling with the ends of her sleeves.

"You could say that."

He took a step closer as she took a step back.

"Are you here to see Lord Koenma?" she replied conversationally. "Or did you need me to lead you elsewhere?"

"I'm right where I need to be."

He had moved so fast that she only managed to catch a glimpse of his smirking afterimage before he had her up against the wall. Hiei's body was strong and warm as it pressed into her front, so contrasting to the hard, cool wall against her back. Botan's breath hitched as Hiei's fingers ghosted down her neck and over the swell of her breasts. He continued his downward trajectory at an agonizingly slow pace. His hand was traveling lower and lower and... _oh_... that was what she had been missing all along.

"Your room or mine?" he asked.

This was the crucial moment. She could have turned him away; she could have told him that the last time was a fluke and would never happen again. She could have firmly declined because she had no intentions of repeating the same mistake twice. But it had never felt wrong to her and her resolve to pretend that it was a mistake had crumbled into dust the moment she saw him. She wanted Hiei, plain and simple, like an itch that couldn't be scratched or a craving that couldn't be fulfilled by anyone else.

So she took his hand and led him down the winding hall to her bedroom.

From then on, their meet ups became more frequent and less surprising.

Sometimes he would find her.

Sometimes she would go to him.

The end result was always the same.

Botan learned to be a bit bolder. She knew what Hiei liked by the way he grunted or groaned. The way his breathing stuttered or his grip on her tightened. He was quite expressive and talkative in the bedroom. And she liked that.

She was realizing that she liked a lot of things when it came to him.

The fire-demon rolled off of her, chest rising and falling heavily as they both came down from another high. Somehow, within the comfort of her four pink walls, resting atop her fluffy bedding and taking up space in the colorful and bright atmosphere of her room, Hiei did not at all seem out of place. He had come to carve a spot out in this once solitary place, as if he belonged here all along.

"Wow," she smiled lazily.

Hiei made a sound of agreement.

"Is it always like this?" she asked breathlessly as she turned on her side to view him.

His hair was mussed up and there was a look of satisfaction that he could not erase from his expression, even as he stared back at her in confusion.

"Like what?"

"This _good_?" she clarified.

She expected his response to come with cocky smirk and an ode to his own skill, but his expression leveled into something more serious.

"It depends," he replied.

Botan inched closer to him, eyes wide and full of curiosity.

"On what?"

"It can be many things… like environment or circumstances," he answered. "Or most obvious of all: your partner."

"I see..." she nodded. "And I suppose you've had quite a few of those, huh?"

"I don't keep track," he dismissed.

"Too many to count?" she teased.

"Hn," he grunted, gaze shifting away from hers. "But you should know that there has been no one else since I have been with you."

Botan's expression fell from its teasing grin, amethyst eyes wide as the information sunk in.

"Really?"

His gaze narrowed as he sent her a withering look.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, I just… I didn't realize that I was the only one you were seeing."

"I don't have the time or patience to do this with anyone else," he explained. "But you are free to do what you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So you'd be completely fine if I spent the night with anyone else?" she tested, raising a brow in suspicion. "With a charming demon like Kurama or a gentleman like Yuuto?"

A flicker of displeasure ran through his features, his nose crinkled in disgust. Hiei made no secret of his disdain for her recent charge - though she couldn't understand why. Yuuto was a very respectful and polite psychic and she enjoyed working with him greatly.

"You can do whatever you want, Botan," he said, although his expression betrayed his words.

She pretended to consider it, before giving him a playful smile.

"Well, I suppose there's no point in even entertaining the idea. I've got a thing for grumpy fire-demons anyway."

Even though all she received in response was a grunt of acknowledgment, she could tell that he was appeased.

"Hey," she brightened up, tracing the line of his collarbone with her index finger. "If you're not seeing anyone else and I'm not seeing anyone else, does it mean we're exclusive?"

"..."

"We are, aren't we?" she pressed, poking him in the shoulder.

"I have no intentions of ending our arrangement so soon," he revealed. "If you feel the same way, then I suppose we are."

Botan nodded and snuggled into his side, smiling when she felt him relax against her. He never attempted to make a quick getaway after their trysts. He never thought to push her away or build up barriers between them once the deed was done.

She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

"Ah, just the ferry-girl I wanted to see," Koenma said as he joined her in her trek towards the archive room.

The west wing was secluded this time of day, its vast halls devoid of life and sound. It was the perfect place to speak without worrying about anyone else overhearing and it didn't take much deductive reasoning to assume that she was most certainly about to get a lecture.

"Lord Koenma," she greeted nervously. "What can I help you with, sir?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your frequent trysts with a certain fire-demon," he began.

Botan flushed, hugging the book she had been carrying tight against her chest.

"Uh, I-"

"I hope you know what you're doing."

She nodded mutely, embarrassment coloring her cheeks and suppressing her voice to nearly nothing.

"You're certain?"

"Of course, Lord Koenma!" she forced out. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a complete airhead, you know."

"I never said you were," he countered, sympathy in his tone and brown eyed gaze. "But you can be naive and easily influenced by your emotions. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Hiei would never-"

"I mean in the emotional sense," he corrected quickly. "You and Hiei could very well be on very different pages here, and I don't want you paying the price for it."

"I won't..." she reassured him. "We both know exactly what this is and I'm not misguided into thinking it could ever be more."

"If you say so," he yielded, though he didn't appear to be all that convinced as he parted from her.

Botan could not fault Koenma for doubting her – she and Hiei were playing a risky game, after all, but it was their game and they knew what they were doing. No one else needed to understand it as long as they were on equal terms and in complete agreement. The fire-demon was more than just an ally, friend and bedmate; he was something else entirely. She couldn't put her finger on the appropriate label, but in the grand scheme of things, she supposed it didn't matter. What she was sure of was how he made her feel. As simple and cliche as it sounded, she was happy when he was near. He made her feel good – physically and emotionally – and that was what counted.

She continued on to the archive room, pushing open the door and smiling when she spotted Hiei. He was still there, in the same spot as he was when she left a few minutes ago to retrieve her reference guide from her room. Setting the heavy, worn out book down, she took up residence in the seat beside the raven-haired man.

This room was the worst. The air was stuffy, the light always bothered her eyes and the old wooden chairs were hard and uncomfortable. She wished she was anywhere else, but she had a job to do.

Hiei, on the other hand, was free to do as he pleased on this bright and sunny and perfect afternoon. It was surely a waste to be cooped up in a world he despised, waiting for her to finish a task that could take hours to complete.

"You really don't have to stick around..." Botan began, disrupting the still atmosphere of the old and dusty room. "I can find you when I'm done."

Hiei didn't move an inch, his expression unchanging as he regarded her with a brief flash of crimson eyes.

"Just wake me when you've finished."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he answered, leaning back in the creaking chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, if you insist..." she gave in, turning back to her work. She was in the middle of transcribing some very old texts, but it was hard to keep her mind from wandering while the fire-demon was next to her. He always smelled so good. And his presence had become comforting to her. It was all too easy to drop everything and pour all of her attention out on him. After rereading the same line three times, she let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her head down to rest on the documents. Maybe Koenma's warning held some merit after all. She was hooked on Hiei, in more ways that one.

"If it's that troublesome, I can always burn this room to the ground."

The fire-demon's voice cut through the silence like a blade slicing through air, and she lifted her head to view him. There was a downright mischievous glint in his eyes as he summoned a harmless flame in the palm of his hand.

"There's no use for such old texts if there is no place to store them," he pointed out.

Botan's eyes went wide, surprised by his well intentioned, but devious suggestion.

"Hiei, that was oddly sweet of you," she gushed.

"It's practical," he corrected, snuffling the flame out with a clench of his fist.

She hid an amused giggle behind her hand.

"While that is a very tempting offer, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

He shrugged. "Have it your way."

"Maybe next time, though," she considered, twirling her pen between her fingers.

The corner of his mouth edged upwards in response as he settled back against the chair and closed his eyes once more.

Botan spared a few seconds to smile at him warmly. The prickly fire-demon had managed to claim a place in her bed, a monopoly over her free time and a space within the burrows of her very soul. If she was a wiser woman, she would have realized that her heart was moving closer to his each day, drawn in by the force of his gravity and pulled into the currents of his ocean.

She was drowning in him, but she could not blame the fire-demon for starting this game when she was the one who had willingly taken the dive.

* * *

"Hello, Hiei!" Botan greeted cheerfully, her chipper voice echoing throughout the hall of Mukuro's fortress.

She purposely ignored the stares that followed her. Some were lewd, others were filled with disdain. But she held her head high in spite of all that. She was here for Hiei and Hiei alone. It didn't much matter what anyone else thought.

The fire-demon was dressed in his usual black pants and sleeveless shirt. His clothes were frayed at the edges and the hard set of his jaw was a bit troubling, but the look in his eyes was softer than she expected it to be when he spotted her. His eyes narrowed as one of the soldiers muttered something crude that Botan did not want to repeat and Hiei had taken her hand wordlessly, before stalking away. She had to pick up the pace to keep up with him and when he noticed this, he slowed down.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they exited the fortress grounds.

"Away from prying eyes."

"We could have just gone to your bedroom, you know..."

"Hn, the inhabitants of this fortress are far too nosy."

Botan understood. She had been getting her fair share of questions after being spotted with Hiei in the Spirit World on more than on occasion and she couldn't imagine the flack he must have been receiving from Mukuro's men. The fire-demon was silent as he led her to a clearing and eventually released her hand. Botan's eyes widened in wonder as she took in the unexpected sight. They were surrounded by wildflowers that sprouted intermittently between the lush grash. A babbling brook glittered in the sunlight up ahead. Unfamiliar birds chirped nearby. The area was quiet and calm and absolutely breathtaking.

"Oh, Hiei, it's beautiful!"

She sat near the water's edge, staring down at her reflection through the transparent surface as Hiei followed suit. It was such a tranquil and serene afternoon, but the fire-demon at her side couldn't be any stiffer.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, turning to meet his eyes.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he answered gruffly.

"Well, you've got that troubled look on your face," she began lightly. "And if you glare any harder, your eyes will get stuck that way."

Hiei tore his gaze away with a scoff. His sharp features were pinched and his teeth were undoubtedly grinding behind the firm line he had drawn his mouth into.

"Sometimes it helps to just breathe and appreciate the moment," she tried.

The fire-demon looked out into the distance, his expression a little less severe now. The irritation still ran through his features in subtle ways that she had learned to detect and she wanted to smooth it all away. To remove all of the things that burdened his mind; to soothe the aches of his heart.

"You can talk to me about it, if you want," she offered. "I'm pretty good at listening."

Unpredictably, Hiei chose to remain silent. She wanted to probe and prod and pry, but she knew that it wasn't the best course of action with him. The only thing she could really do was sit there and wait, giving him the opportunity to lower his guard on his terms. Allowing him the space he needed in order to let her in.

She turned her attentions elsewhere, listening to the water as it flowed downstream, and breathing in the fresh scent of the flowers. She wondered what the birds in the distance were chirping about and if they were as content and at peace as she was in this moment.

The demon world was known for its menacing forests, deathly rivers and dangerous terrains; death was always lurking at every corner, so no one could truly blame her for not realizing that places such as this one would exist. The more she thought about it and took in the sights, the more it began to make sense. This was Hiei's homeland, after all. If it was able to produce a man as wonderful and beautiful as him, then it stood to reason that it had beautiful little landscapes and sceneries such as this one, tucked away in private and distant corners.

After a few moments, his voice cut through the low hum of nature surrounding them.

"I've hit a plateau," he revealed lowly, frustration encasing his tone. "I'm not progressing like I should."

"That's normal, though, isn't it?"

His fist clenched at his side.

"Not for this long."

"Maybe you're trying too hard. Just give it some time," she encouraged, placing a hand over his balled up fist.

His frown deepened as he looked down at the point of contact, but he didn't pull away from her touch. He rarely did.

"You're incredibly strong, but I don't think you've reached your limit, yet," she reassured gently. "In fact, I'm quite sure of it."

The furrow in his brow evened out as he continued to stare down at their hands.

"What would you know about a thing like this?" he asked.

His words lacked any heat as he turned his hand over and unfurled his fist. Whether he meant for their fingers to intertwine or not would forever remain a mystery to Botan.

"I know a lot, mister. You're forgetting that I was the team trainer at the Dark Tournament," she said, sniffing self-importantly for good measure.

"Hn. You stood on the sidelines and did nothing but make noise and endanger yourself."

"I was there for moral support! It goes a long way, you know!"

Hiei raised a brow.

"Is that what _this_ is? Moral support?"

Botan paused. She honestly had no idea what they were doing in the moments where they weren't chasing the highs of pleasure. When they simply spent time together. When they spoke about things that she never thought Hiei would make her privy to and when he listened to her rambling, inserting his own Hiei-esque comments that let her know that he was paying attention. Oftentimes they did nothing at all but share the same space and neither thought to comment on it until now.

She had come to look forward to these moments - she was happy with the way things were. Overthinking it wouldn't do them any good, so she simply shrugged.

" _This_ is simply me telling you what you already know," she answered. "So stop stressing and relax. You'll reach your goals in due time."

He made a low sound of acknowledgment, his fingers closing around her hand as he looked away. She followed his gaze up towards the crimson sky, taking in the sights with a sense of wonder. It was a deep red, just like the color of Hiei's eyes. Red, like the fire he summoned and used at his command. Red, like the passion hidden beneath his cold demeanor, fierce and striking and alluring all at once.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked suddenly.

She didn't even realize that she was, but she had taken to doing that a lot around the fire-demon.

"No reason."

"You're a strange woman," he said through a barely stifled yawn.

Botan was about to defend herself, but when her eyes landed on him, she lost all indignation. Now that the harsh lines of frustration had receded from his expression, Hiei's exhaustion had become apparent. His eyelids were drooping as he stubbornly fought off sleep. He must have been overworking himself and Botan couldn't help the frown that pulled at her features and knitted her brows.

"You should get some sleep," she urged, releasing his hand and relinquishing the warmth and security that came with it. "And I should probably start heading home."

She expected him to protest out of spite or tell her not to coddle him, but what came out of his mouth shocked them both.

"Stay."

The request was quiet, barely uttered, and carried on the trails of a breeze that cooled her heated cheeks. Hiei had been asking her to stay an awful lot lately and, if she was being truthful, she didn't exactly want to leave.

"Okay," she agreed with a nod. She never needed much convincing. "I can do that."

Botan watched him blink a few times in an attempt to stave off his weariness and she bit back a smile. He was always so unnecessarily stubborn.

"You can lay here if you like," she offered, patting her lap. "A little nap will probably do you well, don't you think?"

Hiei's gaze lowered to her lap, expression unreadable. His hesitance was uncharacteristic, but she couldn't exactly blame him. There was something intimate about their interactions as of late; something that neither of them bothered to address was once more creeping into the air between them now.

It was there in the late night kisses and early morning touches, in the relaxed conversations and teasing banters, in the bits of information they shared with each other without even meaning to.

A balmy wind passed by, carrying the aroma of Makai flowers and Hiei's distinct scent, and bringing her back to the present as the fire-demon broke through his indecision and rested his head in her lap. He didn't say a word as he settled into the new position with ease, but words weren't needed when it felt so natural and normal for him to be here with her. Botan combed her fingers through his thick hair, fingertips massaging his scalp in soothing motions, just the way he liked it. Her efforts seemed to be paying off as little by little, the tension began to uncoil from his muscles.

As time slowed down and they disconnected from the world, their hearts beat in tune, creating a tempo that was all their own. She was afraid of the moment they would fall out of cadence. She didn't want this rhythm to end.

* * *

"Why did you stop?" Botan asked, frowning as Hiei pulled away from the kiss. They were in a secluded section of the park in the human world, sequestered away from the rest of reality at the end of one of her day shifts.

Warm hands fell away from their perch on her waist and the ferry-girl frowned in confusion.

"You're distracted," he replied. It wasn't so much an accusation as it was an observation. His brow was furrowed slightly, the only outward sign of his concern as he continued. "If you aren't in the mood, you should have said so."

"I'm sorry…" she sighed, shoulders falling in defeat. "I'm just a little down is all."

He kept his expression level, eyes resting on her intently. He never probed for personal information, but she could tell that he was the slightest bit curious.

"I had to ferry the soul of a child today," Botan said. "Her time in this world had been awful. It was so unfair…"

"Life rarely is," he supplied.

Botan hummed in agreement. Her job was a trying one. Constantly dealing in the business of death was a draining task. Some days it was easy to treat it as a duty, others, well, it all caught up to her and took its toll. She could only throw on so many cheery smiles and happy facades before the cold, hard truth of reality caught up to her again.

She should have gone back to the Spirit World and holed herself up in her room like she usually did, but the thought of being alone made her heart sink in her chest. She glanced at Hiei, tilting her head slightly as she regarded him.

"Will you stay with me, just for a little while?" she asked.

Crimson eyes widened slightly, staring back at her as though he could not understand why she would ever request such a thing.

"I don't feel like being alone right now," she finished, eyes downcast.

Silence swept over them, the cool wind rustling through the trees and whistling through the air. It would sting a little if he turned her down, but she would understand. Their arrangement was purely physical and unburdened by emotional ties. Hiei wasn't bound to her, nor had he any obligation to her.

"Never mind," she said hurriedly, forcing a smile on her face. "I'm sure you have much to do and-"

"I'll stay."

His voice cut straight to her heart, making it skip a beat. Botan's gaze snapped up to meet his, thin blue brows rounded and lips slightly parted.

"You will?"

"If that is what you want."

The smile that overtook her expression was genuine this time, lighting up her candy colored eyes and shifting her entire mood.

"There's a really nice spot just up ahead," she mentioned, turning away so he didn't notice just how much his decision affected her. "Follow me."

Hiei nodded his assent and Botan headed off with an extra bounce in her step, leading him to a wooden bench that overlooked the rest of the park. He took a seat right beside her, his body heat keeping her warm as the air around them cooled down. Something tapped at the outside of her thigh and when she looked down, she was surprised to find Hiei's upturned palm offered to her. The fire-demon continued to stare out towards the distance wordlessly, his expression unchanging even as Botan's hand slid into his and their fingers intertwined in the space between them.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of him as the fading rays of the sun bathed them both in a golden light, his features softened in glow that she wanted to remember forever. He was beautiful - on the inside and out. He would probably disagree, of course, but she had seen him for what he truly was. Over and over again, he had shown her his heart and there wasn't a single part of it that she did not like.

"You're doing it again, woman," he said.

"Doing what?"

"That strange smile."

"Am I not allowed to smile anymore?"

"…You were staring at me," he pointed out.

Botan averted her gaze quickly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She always forgot about how observant he could be.

"I was just…" she trailed off as she looked out into the horizon for some sort of distraction. "…enjoying the moment! Human world sunsets are my favorite and this is the first time we've experienced it together. It's quite nice, don't you think?"

Botan could feel his gaze on her, still not entirely convinced. Perhaps he could hear how rapidly her heart was beating in her chest and had deduced that she was lying. Maybe the slight waver in her voice had given her away. Or maybe it was the telltale blush staining her cheeks. There were many signs, but the fire-demon mercifully overlooked them all, following her line of sight out in the distance.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as dusk unfolded before her. All was calm, dyed in hues of blue and purple as the fiery sun died down. Hiei was so warm beside her, his hand holding hers comfortably and his presence grounding her in ways that no one else could. This was nice. This was perfect.

If they could stay like this for a bit longer, that would be good.

…

…

…

Botan's eyes flew open, darkness and shadow greeting her.

Somewhere along the way, she had fallen asleep on the fire-demon.

"Oh, Hiei, I'm so sorry," she apologized as she sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She had no idea how late it was or how long she had dozed off for. "You should have woken me!"

"I didn't have anywhere to be."

"Still, I'm sure you didn't want to waste your entire evening doing absolutely nothing."

"You asked me to stay," he replied simply. "I told you I would."

She nodded slowly in understanding. Hiei didn't do anything that he didn't want to do, which meant that he _wanted_ to stay for her. She shouldn't have let the notion run through her mind and infiltrate the corners of her heart. She shouldn't have allowed all that warmth to blossom in her chest. She should have snuffed out the affection that lit up the dark and unexplored parts of her soul. But it was too late. She had crossed the line into territory than neither of them had ever considered exploring. She had gone too deep, far past the point of no return.

The thought should have frightened her.

It should have worried her.

But she felt fine.

She was completely and wholly content with staying right where she was.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here," Hiei gritted, eyes narrowed at her angrily as death and decay hung in the dense Makai air between them.

Yuuto stood beside Botan, watching Hiei carefully and remaining on the defensive. They were instructed to recover one of Emma's artifacts, a pesky tool with the power to trap souls. It just so happened to be stolen by a gang in the demon world that Hiei had been tracking as well and it was only by a stroke of good luck that the fire-demon found them and joined the fray. Though they all managed to come out of the battle relatively unscathed, the enemies and the artifact slipped beyond their reach.

"Lord Koenma assigned us to a retrieval mission-" she tried to explain.

"That idiot is always doing things without thinking," Hiei scowled. "The battlefield is no place for a ferry-girl. You should have never come."

"It's my job!" she defended.

"Your job," he bit out mockingly. "Woman, you're not a fighter."

"I know that, but-"

"But nothing," he interrupted. "You were a distraction and a liability."

Yuuto chose this moment to cut in, a reproachful frown marring his features as he took a step forward to shield Botan from the fire-demon's wrath.

"That's no way to talk to-"

"You stay out of this," Hiei snarled, his energy flaring in warning.

The psychic wasn't intimidated in the slightest, holding Hiei's angered gaze even as the black flames licked closer towards him.

"It's alright," Botan cut in quickly, turning to Yuuto pleadingly. "You should head back to the Spirit World."

"Botan," he began unsurely.

"It's okay. Hiei and I just need to discuss some things."

"I don't think it's such a good idea to leave you alone," he said quietly, casting another distrustful glance at Hiei, before placing his hands on her shoulders and meeting her gaze beseechingly. "It's getting late. Come back with me."

She understood why Yuuto feared for her safety. Hiei looked completely unhinged, as if he could snap at any moment, but the only one in real danger of Hiei's ire was Yuuto himself. Hiei wouldn't hurt her. Even if he threw a fit and seethed and spat vitriol, he would never lay a hand on her. She pulled away from Yuuto with a shake of her head.

"I can't go back - not yet, at least," she said. "You go on ahead. I'll be okay, I promise."

The psychic ran a hand through his hair, before conceding with a sigh.

"Alright. Just check in with me when you're back home, okay?"

"Will do," she nodded.

Botan waited until Yuuto was out of sight before turning back to face Hiei. His features were pulled into a tight scowl, a deep furrow tucked away in his brow and red eyes darker than usual. He was so angry and she supposed she couldn't blame him. The mission was a failure on all fronts. Hiei did not capture the enemy he had been after and he had even gotten injured - and it was all her fault. He became distracted when he spotted her. And when he realized that she was in danger, he turned his back on the strongest enemy in order to take down the one who had cornered her. The others all escaped while he was preoccupied, taking the artifact in tow.

A flash of lightning streaked through the sky and illuminated them both, before she broke the stilted silence.

"I wasn't here on a whim, Hiei, I was here because it was my duty, just as it was yours," she explained calmly. "I'm sorry if my presence complicated things for you and I am grateful that you saved me, but I never asked you to do that. That was your choice."

"I shouldn't have," he said, his voice low and devoid of emotion.

His words hurt more than she wanted to admit and tears stung her eyes.

"But I couldn't leave you," he admitted, averting his gaze. "It wasn't an option."

Botan's expression softened. Her vision was still a little blurry, but the tears were receding as she took his hand in hers. His right arm was uncovered, the dragon tattoo winding around his skin and reminding her of just how lethal he really was. The fire-demon tensed for a brief moment, but he eventually yielded into her touch. The scowl lines on his expression smoothened into a more controlled look as the anger clouding his red eyes faded.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly. "I should have been more careful."

"You shouldn't have been here at all," he pointed out.

"Maybe so, but Lord Koenma's orders are-"

"Asinine."

"Absolute," she finished, a small smile curving her lips upwards. "Until we find a suitable group to aid Yuuto, I have to join him on missions."

"You may be able to handle lower level demons residing in the human world, but the playing field is much different in Makai. Do not mistake this world for yours or that pompous psychic's," he cautioned.

She nodded in understanding. If today had taught her anything, it was that she was not prepared for the enemies of this world. She had to be smarter if she intended to live to fight another day.

"I'll pick my battles from now on," she promised.

"Hn."

The last bit of tension faded from his posture as he nodded. The exchange was brief, but it had told Botan everything she needed to know. The reason behind his anger was starting to sink in - the core of his ire was suddenly crystal clear. It wasn't because he failed to destroy his opponent. It wasn't because the gang of demons slipped away. It was because he cared - he cared about her - and he didn't know how to express that. She had seen him worry over the others during the Dark Tournament; his concern was always hidden beneath layers of anger and reproach. The truth of his intent was within every clenched fist, wrapped around each derisive remark and hidden behind the downward pull of his mouth. Even after all this time, that much hadn't changed. It warmed her heart more than it should have. She must have had a strange expression on her face again, because Hiei was staring at her as though he couldn't figure her out. She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts.

"Now," she began, clapping her hands together with a chipper grin. "How about we get you all healed up?"

Hiei turned away slightly.

"I will be fine," he declined, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe so, but I still owe you. You did save my life, after all."

"Botan-"

"No arguing," she ordered, shaking her head. "You've got your pride and I've got mine. I refuse to leave unless you let me help you first."

The fire-demon glared at her, red eyes narrowed as he stubbornly maintained the distance between them. Botan held his gaze just as determinedly, a slight frown pulling at her lips and drawing her brows inwards. Their standstill was only punctuated by the flashes of lightning illuminating the red sky and rumbles of thunder rolling in the distance. The air between them was saturated with a kinetic energy, seeped in tension that only broke when Hiei did.

He uncrossed his arms with a sigh, removing his shirt in one, fluid motion. His eyes rested on hers expectantly as he tossed his shirt to the ground.

"Do it."

"Okay," she nodded, assessing the cuts and bruises that littered his body, before diving right into the task at hand. The worst of it was the burn to his side, when he had taken the brunt of an attack that was meant for her. His ivory skin was bloodied and scorched and she frowned guiltily as she held her hand out in front of him. White bolts of energy shot out from her fingertips, healing the wound and re-stitching the skin until there wasn't a single mark left. Nothing remained save for the phantom remnants of pain that would fade in a few moments. She then moved onto the minor injuries that littered his body. They would be fine after a night's rest, but she wanted to heal as many as she could before his patience ran dry. She had admittedly gotten a lot better with this technique and by the time she was through with Hiei, she hardly felt as though she has expended much energy at all.

"That should do it," Botan announced. "How do you feel?"

"...Better," he admitted.

She smiled. It was the closest to a thank you she would probably ever receive from him, but it was enough. Speaking of, she had her own recognitions to relay.

"Thank you," she began. "For saving me. You had a lot to deal with, so I appreciate the fact that you still managed to look out for me."

His lips twisted into a slight frown.

"…Did you doubt that I would?"

There was no acidic bite to his words, no challenging undertone and no trace of teasing. She recognized that look in his eyes, that searching gaze. He genuinely wanted to know.

"I've always trusted and believed in you, Hiei. I didn't doubt you for a second."

Hiei swallowed thickly, something different in his countenance as he looked away. She never knew what he was thinking in those moments; she never felt further away from him than she did in these times. It made her ache and long for him more than she should have. She had already gotten to know him beyond the borders of his desire, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more and she could not do that if he withdrew from her now.

"Hey," she said quietly, bringing her hand up to his cheek and guiding his attention back to her. His sharp eyes were softer around the edges, the traces of anger that were once so prominent vanished entirely, and his gaze drew her in completely.

Botan didn't hesitate to close the final distance between them, meeting his lips softly. He gave in, he always did, pulling her against his solid warmth and keeping her there. She sighed into the kiss, the pressure of his lips so gentle and the touch of his hand so sure against the thin layers of her kimono. There was no pressing urgency in his actions, just a contented warmth that was wholly contrary to his nature as he chased her lips with an increasing hunger.

He pulled away first, eyes a deep and striking red as he looked at her.

"Stay the night," he requested.

So she did

And something far beyond the heat of desire resided in the spaces between them that night.

* * *

Slivers of pale sunlight fell through Hiei's window, casting shadows and light on them as they lay in his bed the next morning. Botan propped herself up on her elbow closest to him, cheek cradled in her palm as she traced over the faint scar on Hiei's shoulder.

"How did you get this?"

"The semi-finals of the Dark Tournament."

She dragged her finger lower, tapping against the scar on his chest.

"And this one?"

"Sparring with Mukuro."

Her fingertip trailed lower still.

"How about this?"

"Do you intend to tease me for much longer or are you going to touch me where we both want?"

She sent the fire-demon a petulant pout.

"A little pillow talk never hurt anyone, you know."

"It might kill me."

"Oh, come now-"

She yelped as he suddenly kneeled above her, flattening her against the bed.

"Well, it looks like someone's eager," she observed through half lidded eyes.

"Hn, you'll find that patience isn't really a strong suit of mine," he agreed as he leaned in.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, tilting her head away so that his lips landed on her cheek instead. "We can't. I have the morning shift and I'm sure you've got responsibilities, too."

"It can wait," he said, pepper kisses over the curve of her jaw.

Botan smiled at his ministrations, letting out a contented sigh.

"I really do wish I could stay," she voiced.

"There's nothing stopping you."

"Except for the balance of all three worlds. You know I can't just leave the spirits to roam as they please."

His lips found their way back to hers, kissing her the way she liked. Botan allowed herself to savor it for a moment, before pulling away with a pout.

"It's not nice to tease me, Hiei."

"I'm not," he replied, before dragging his lips over her neck. He bit down with just enough pressure to make her lose all of her will power.

Darn him. He knew her so well.

"Fifteen minutes," she relented, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "That's all..."

He smirked.

"More than enough."

Botan's eyes fluttered closed as Hiei began to kiss lower.

And then the door flew open.

She squealed as Haru grinned at them, green eyes twinkling and fingers wiggling as he waved at them.

"Hey guys!"

"Um, hi?" Botan replied meekly, sliding further beneath the covers and fastening them around her as Hiei removed himself from her entirely.

"Get out," the fire-demon ordered.

"I'd love to, but the recruits are standing around looking as confused as ever. You were supposed to be down there half an hour ago."

"They can wait."

Haru leaned against the doorframe, tilting his head as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Ya know, I don't think they'd respect you if they heard you were too busy getting lucky to do your job," he teased.

"Haru-"

"-I get it," Haru sympathized. "Botan's a beautiful lady and way out of your league, but you can't go all lovesick on us."

"-Haru."

"You've gotta think with your upstairs brain sometimes, too, buddy."

"Haru," Hiei barked, heat rising from his body threateningly. "If you don't leave within the next few seconds, I will ensure that your death is a slow, agonizing and merciless one. I'm only going to say this one more time: get out."

Haru shivered.

"Okay, okay!" he appeased, hands raised in defense. "I'll cover for you this time, but you better hurry! I'm a lover, not a fighter! I'm not sure what the heck you expect me to do with a room full of warriors."

The emotion reader bid them both a cheeky farewell, winking at Hiei for good measure, before closing the door behind him. Hiei sighed in frustration as Botan sat up and shot him a withering look.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"A whole roomful of recruits, Hiei, really?"

"Hn, they can wait."

"Yes, but they shouldn't have to," she corrected. "Come on, let's do the responsible thing."

He said nothing as he slid out of bed, throwing her a clean pair of pants and a shirt. Her clothing had been torn to shreds the night before, much to her dismay, and she could only imagine what the others would think when she eventually returned to the Spirit World donned in dark, oversized menswear.

Looking down at herself, she shrugged. It really couldn't be helped. She finished tying her ponytail and then turned back to view Hiei.

"I'll be at Genkai's tonight. I volunteered to take care of Puu and water the plants while Yukina was visiting Shizuru in the city," Botan mentioned. "You can join me, if you'd like."

Hiei raised a brow.

"You want to have sex at the temple?"

"No! Absolutely not!" she exclaimed. "I just thought that you could find me there if you had nothing better to do. We can relax and enjoy a meal together. That's all."

He paused to consider it, before nodding.

"Great!" Botan beamed "I'll see you then!"

She gave him a quick peck on his lips without really thinking. It was only after hopping on her oar and zipping away did the implications of her actions catch up to her. The gesture was far too intimate; a parting reserved for couples and the like. She shouldn't have done it, but it felt so natural.

It felt so right.

* * *

"Someone's been in a good mood lately," Hinageshi observed.

"Hm?"

"Even more so than usual..." she said with a knowing grin. "And I bet I know why."

"Can't a girl just be happy for no reason?" Botan replied, keeping her eyes straight ahead as they exited the break room.

"Of course," she replied. "And I'm glad for you."

"Why, thank you, dear."

"Whoever you're doing must be working wonders for you!" Hinageshi teased, heading off in the opposite direction before Botan could berate her.

The blue-haired ferry-girl huffed, her friend's laughter still audible as she stomped away.

Truth be told, Hinageshi wasn't exactly wrong. Ever since her affair with Hiei began, she had been in higher spirits.

Haru said that Hiei had also been much more tolerable lately, too. He wasn't lashing out as much, scaring off the recruits or issuing death threats. It was nice to know that she could have that same pleasant effect on him.

' _Woman.'_

She shrieked.

' _Stop that; it's only me.'_

"Hiei! You know I feel about you invading my mind like that. It always freaks me out."

He let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a low chuckle.

"Did you just laugh at me? This isn't funny!"

' _Meet me on the roof,_ ' he said instead.

The fire-demon neglected to tell her which roof he was referring to and she had flown around for the better part of five minutes before finding him at the top of the administrative building. His sword was absent, white bandana tied around his forehead like always when he had visited the human or Spirit World. In his hand was a bento box wrapped in a snowflake printed cloth. She remembered that cloth; she had gifted it to Yukina a month ago.

"Is that...?" she trailed off, pointing at the bento.

"She made too much," Hiei said, as he sat down cross-legged and pushed the box towards her.

Botan's lips extended into a bright smile as she joined him.

"Well, that works out perfectly for me. I was just getting hungry, too!"

Hiei averted his gaze with a grunt.

The unlikely pair sat on the rooftop long after their lunches were cleared out and set aside. The clouds were golden, the sky clear. It was a quiet afternoon and Botan always found her thoughts wandering at this time of day. She had been doing a lot of thinking lately, contemplating all the ways she and Hiei's relationship had changed. It didn't scare her, though. She felt at ease whenever she thought of him. She felt at peace. And to think, she could have missed out on all of this if she turned him down and let her fear get the best of her.

"Hiei?"

He glanced at her wordlessly, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"That night at Enki's victory banquet..." she began. "What were you looking for?"

He raised a brow.

"I thought that much was clear. I've shown you many times since then."

"Yes, but I've always wondered why you chose me."

"It was more a matter of circumstance," he stated evenly. "You happened to be there."

"Oh..."

Her expression fell as a weight settled on her chest. He was only telling the truth; she didn't know why it disappointed her so.

"I had no intentions of asking you to join me, but you stuck your nose where it didn't belong and kept pestering me," he recalled. "I never expected you to take me up on my offer."

"I didn't think I would either," she admitted.

His eyes narrowed slightly, confusion in his features.

"Why did you?"

"Well… I… I don't really know," she confessed. "Being with you sounded better than being alone."

"Hn."

"And I was a bit curious…" she added. "I had never done something so… spontaneous before."

He nodded in understanding. As he looked out into the distance once more, his expression was settled and calm. Pale sunbeams fell on his hair like a halo, catching in his eyes and making them as bright as dancing flames. The tan of his ivory skin glowed gold up here and it was hard to look away.

"I suppose your interfering nature worked out for the both of us in the end," he decided.

Botan's heart warmed with sweet affection as he looked at her.

"Yes," she smiled, agreeing wholeheartedly. "I think so, too."

She thought of lazy mornings with Hiei's arm draped over her. The soft way he looked at her when his smirk curved into the ghost of a smile. The careful way he held her, as if he never wanted to let go. How he listened and waited and remembered. How he always seemed to be there when she needed him the most.

He didn't need to admit it just yet, but she knew that he cared; she knew that he burned for her in the same all consuming way she burned for him.

"Hey, Hiei," Botan said, amethyst eyes twinkling as she took a stand. Pink lips slanted into a playful smirk, she held out her hand and propositioned the fire-demon with the very same offer that sealed their fate months ago. "Your room or mine?"

He smirked.

Maybe one day she would work up the courage to tell him what he should have already known, but for now, this was more than enough.

* * *

The End

* * *

Ah, why was this so long? Botan's POV is pure torture for me to write and yet her story ended up being nearly double the length of Hiei's. Oh well, our favorite ferry-girl deserves all the love, so I suppose I shouldn't complain.

Thank you for reading! Drop a review if you enjoyed it. You'll make my day~


End file.
